A process executing on a computing device typically modifies data that is stored in persistent storage over time. There are situations where it would be beneficial to restore data to a previous state prior to any such modifications. A snapshot is one such mechanism for doing so. While the precise implementation of a snapshot differs among different storage services, generally a snapshot preserves the state of a unit of storage, such as a volume, at a particular instance in time. If the volume is subsequently modified in a manner that is deemed undesirable, the snapshot can be used to restore the volume to the state at the time of the snapshot.